


Watching

by hunters_retreat



Series: Terminator: The Winchester Chronicles [5]
Category: Supernatural, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sex with Metal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-13
Updated: 2009-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Cameron is always watching





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of Sam/John/Dean/Cameron, watching

 

  
“I’ve been watching you.”

 

Sam didn’t doubt it a bit because as soon as John brought Sam back to the small bedroom in the half fallen down shack Cameron had him pushed against the wall and was working his belt off and his pants down past his hips.

 

John watched, his eyes sparking with amusement and Sam barely had time to register what was happening before Cameron’s tongue was licking at the head of his cock.

 

His head hit the wall and he clenched his fists. Dean was possibly going to kill him for this. He had his dick in metal but it didn’t feel like it, felt wet and hot and tight and her tongue worked his shaft like she was a pro.

 

John came up beside him, one hand curling in Cameron’s hair as she sucked Sam down. “Cameron’s been learning a lot from you and Dean.” He said with a smile as he leaned in, biting on Sam’s lip.

 

“Sammy?”

 

John pulled back, his eyes on Sam’s the whole time as he opened the door. “Up here Dean.”

 

A moment later Sam watched Dean step in, his eyes widening slightly at what he saw. Cameron pulled off Sam, looking up at Dean. “I’ve been watching you.” She repeated her earlier words.

 

Dean took a step back, settling onto a dusty chair as he pressed his hand down on his hardening cock. “Good, you won’t mind if I watch you then.”


End file.
